Stokes County, North Carolina
Stokes County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of 2000, the population was 44,711. Its county seat is Danbury6. History The county was formed in 1789 from Surry County. It was named for John Stokes, an American Revolutionary War captain severely wounded when British Colonel Banastre Tarleton's cavalry practically destroyed Buford's Virginia regiment in the Waxhaws region in 1780. After the war, Captain Stokes was appointed a judge of the United States district court for North Carolina. In 1849 the southern half of Stokes County became Forsyth County. Hanging Rock State Park was formed primarily from blocks of land donated in 1936 and contained 6,921 acres in 2005. Many of the facilities in the park were built by the Civilian Conservation Corps between 1935 and 1942. The park is located atop the Sauratown Mountains, and contains a visitor's center, a manmade lake, and plenty of hiking trails, climbing trails, picnic areas, and campgrounds. Law and government Stokes County is a member of the regional Northwest Piedmont Council of Governments. Stokes County government is made up of 5 Elected County Commissioners with an Appointed County Manager. Other Elected Officials are the Sheriff, Clerk of Court, and Register of Deeds. School Board Members are Elected to a 5 Member Board who appoint a Superintendent. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,181 km² (456 sq mi). 1,170 km² (452 sq mi) of it is land and 10 km² (4 sq mi) of it (0.89%) is water. The county lies within the Piedmont region of western North Carolina, and most of the terrain consists of gently rolling countryside. However, the Saura Mountains (sometimes called the Sauratown Mountains) run across the center of the county. The Sauras are named after a Native American tribe which lived in the county before European settlement. A chain of jagged ridges, the Sauratown Mountains are an isolated remnant of the Blue Ridge Mountains far to the west. Although the Sauratown Mountains occupy only 5% of Stokes County, they dominate the scenery from almost any direction, abruptly rising from 800 to 1,700 feet above the surrounding terrain. Moore's Knob, the highest point in the chain, rises to 2,579 feet. Most of the county is less than 1,000 feet above sea level. The Dan River runs from the Northwest Corner to the Southeastern section of Stokes County (Covering over 56 Miles of River Recreation). Stokes County home to Hanging Rock State Park and also has the mass majority of Belews Lake (located in the southeast corner). Townships Stokes County is divided into nine townships: Beaver Island, Big Creek, Danbury, Meadows, Peters Creek, Quaker Gap, Sauratown, Snow Creek, & Yadkin. Adjacent counties *Patrick County - north *Henry County - north-northeast *Rockingham County - east *Forsyth County - south *Surry County - west Wine region Parts of Stokes County are in the Yadkin Valley wine region. Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 44,711 people, 17,579 households, and 13,043 families residing in the county. The population density was 38/km² (99/sq mi). There were 19,262 housing units at an average density of 16/km² (43/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 93.43% White, 4.66% Black or African American, 0.24% Native American, 0.19% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.88% from other races, and 0.54% from two or more races. 1.87% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 17,579 households out of which 33.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.60% were married couples living together, 9.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.80% were non-families. 22.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county the population was spread out with 24.50% under the age of 18, 7.30% from 18 to 24, 31.40% from 25 to 44, 25.00% from 45 to 64, and 11.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 96.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,808, and the median income for a family was $44,615. Males had a median income of $30,824 versus $24,319 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,130. About 6.90% of families and 9.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.00% of those under age 18 and 15.90% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Danbury *King *Walnut Cove Unincorporated communities *Aarons Corner *Asbury *Boyles Chapel *Brook Cove *Brown Mountain *Campbell *Capella *Ceramic *Chestnut Grove *Collinstown *Dalton *Delta *Dillard *Dodgetown *Flat Rock *Flat Shoals *Francisco *Gap *Germanton *Hartman *Lawsonville *Meadows *Moores Springs *Mountain View *Mount Olive *Neatman *Oak Ridge *Pine Hall *Pinnacle *Poplar Springs *Prestonville *Quaker Gap *Rosebud *Sandy Ridge *Volunteer External links *Stokes County government official website *Stokes County recreation References Category:Established in 1789 Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Stokes County, North Carolina